Life's Not Easy
by Conzi
Summary: Allerdings änderte sich alles schlagartig als der nächste Künstler auf die Bühne kam. Ein zierlicher, junger Mann mit honigbraunem Haar und strahlend blauen Augen, die Tezuka nur selten zu sehen bekommen hatte.
1. Chapter 1

**Autorin:** Conzi-Chan  
**Titel der Story:** Life's Not Easy  
**Titel des Kapitels:** Überraschendes Wiedersehen  
**Kapitel:** 1/5  
**Charaktere:** Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Syusuke

**Warnung:** Drama, Shōnen-Ai, Darkfic

**Rating:** PG-12  
**Disclaimer:** Die PoT Figuren gehört nicht mir, sondern Takeshi Konomi und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Story.  
**Anmerkungen:** Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler dürfen behalten werden xD  
**Sonstiges:** Für Kritik jeder Art bin ich offen, schließlich will ich besser werden.

**Genug gelabert! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**-----------------------**

**Kapitel 1: Überraschendes Wiedersehen**

„Die Frage wäre nur, ob uns das Gesetz in die Quere kommt, wenn wir nach der Fusion so viele Angestellte entlassen." Tanaka, Manager und 1. Vorsitzender einer großen Baufirma erhob sich von seinem Stuhl am Kopf des großen Konferenztisches und blickte die anderen Vorstandsmitglieder einen Moment an, ehe er sich an den jungen Mann an seiner Seite wandte. „Was sagen Sie dazu, Tezuka-san? Gibt es oder könnte es Probleme geben?"

Der Angesprochene dachte einen Moment nach ehe er antwortete: „Nun, es gibt immer Schlupflöcher, um derartige Aktionen zu legalisieren", gab er zu bedenken „Durch bestimmte Formulierungen in den Übernahmeverträgen z.B. oder durch Abfindungen."

Tezuka Kunimitsu war mittlerweile 28 Jahre alt, hatte die Schule und ein Jurastudium abgeschlossen, letzteres mit Auszeichnung und war nun Leiter der Rechtsabteilung einer der größten Baufirmen Tokios.

Natürlich spielte er noch immer Tennis, meist allerdings mit Managern anderer Firmen und dann hatte er zu verlieren, schließlich sollten die Geschäftspartner um den Finger gewickelt werden und dazu gehörte nun mal, dass sie die Matches gewannen. Eine richtige Herausforderung hatte Tezuka schon lange nicht mehr gehabt, eigentlich seit der Oberschule. Zwar hatte er vorgehabt, in den Tennisclub der Universität einzutreten, dann hatte er sich lieber dazu entschlossen, seine ganze Kraft in sein Studium zu stecken.

„Nun gut...wir treffen uns heute Abend mit Yoshimizu-san zu einem Geschäftsessen. Tezuka-san, ich möchte, dass sie daran teilnehmen." Tanaka beendete damit die Vorstandssitzung und verließ den Saal.

Tezuka hatte nichts gegen Geschäftsessen, ganz im Gegenteil. Er gehörte einfach nicht zu den sehr begnadeten Köchen und das Essen in einem Restaurant, erst recht in einem solch teuren Restaurant, in denen die Geschäftsessen abgehalten wurden, war das Essen um einiges besser.

Es kam nicht selten vor, dass Tezuka sein Abendessen in den Mülleimer warf, weil es ihm angebrannt war oder er es verwürzt hatte. Jedes Mal, wenn das wieder passiert war, hatte sich der ehemalige Spitzentennisspieler einen anderen Streuer für den Pfeffer kaufen wollen, denn es war einfach schrecklich, dass Zimt und Pfeffer den gleichen Streuer hatten und er sich beim Kochen vergriff. Und Tomatensoße mit Zimt, Fisch mit Zimt oder ähnliche Gerichte waren nicht wirklich genießbar.

Das Geschäftsessen fand in einem Hotelrestaurant statt, das für seine gute, internationale Küche bekannt war. Auf der Bühne im vorderen Teil des Raumes wechselte sich ein buntes Programm aus Tanz, Musik und Gesang ab und sorgte so für eine entspannte Atmosphäre. Während die beiden Manager sich über das Geschäft unterhielten, blickte Tezuka im Raum umher

Er würde mal mit Aiko hierher kommen, vielleicht wenn er sich endlich entschließen würde, ihr einen Heiratsantrag zu machen. Aiko war eine wunderbare Frau. Sie war wunderschön, klug und gehörte zu der Sorte Frau, die nicht ununterbrochen an ihrem Mann klebten und ihm keinen Freiraum ließen. Tezuka brauchte seine Zeit für sich. Er musste selber entscheiden können, wann und ob er etwas unternehmen, oder auch nur reden wollte. Und Aiko ließ ihm diese Freiheiten, löcherte ihn nicht mit Fragen, rief auch nicht jeden Tag an und machte ihm keine Szene, dass sie nach 6 Jahren Beziehung noch immer getrennt lebten und er ihr noch immer nicht um ihre Hand angehalten hatte.

Ganz anders waren seine und ihre Eltern. An Aikos 26. Geburtstag vor drei Wochen hatten beide Elternpaare ihn irgendwann eingekesselt und über die Hochzeitsplanung ausgefragt. Schließlich war er einfach geflohen, hatte sich ins Auto gesetzt und war eine Stunde ohne Ziel durch die Stadt gefahren. Tezuka mochte sein Leben wie es zur Zeit war, wieso sollte er also etwas ändern?

Natürlich fanden seine Eltern das Verhalten ihres Sohnes höchst tadelnswert und die Eltern seiner Freundin rieten ihrer Tochter sicher bereits zum zehnten Mal an diesem Abend doch endlich selber die Initiative zu ergreifen.

Allerdings änderte sich alles schlagartig als der nächste Künstler auf die Bühne kam. Ein zierlicher, junger Mann mit honigbraunem Haar und strahlend blauen Augen, die Tezuka nur selten zu sehen bekommen hatte.

Im Moment jedoch blickten die beiden Saphire durch den Raum. Dann näherte sich der Mann einem schwarzen Konzertflügel, der nun mitten auf der Bühne stand und setzte sich auf den Klavierhocker. Der elegante, weiße Smoking, den der Pianist trug bildete einen deutlichen Kontrast zum schwarzen Holz des Instrumentes.

Einen Moment herrschte vollkommene Stille, zumindest in Tezukas Ohren, dann erklangen die ersten Töne auf dem Instrument. Tezuka wusste nicht, dass der Kleinere Klavier spielen konnte, noch dazu so gut und als er dann auch noch zu singen begann, war er gänzlich überrascht.

Er hatte Fuji Syusuke seit der Mittelschule nicht mehr gesehen, etwas, das Tezuka sehr bedauerte. Fuji war ein guter Freund, gleichzeitig aber auch sein Rivale gewesen, wenn auch auf andere Weise als Kaidoh und Momoshiro. Er hatte ihm vertraut, ihm Einblicke in Teile seiner Persönlichkeit gewährt, die sonst niemand zu sehen bekommen hatte. Zeitweise waren sie sogar ein Paar gewesen, nicht lange, lediglich die letzten Wochen vor dem Ende der Mittelschulzeit und danach hatten sie sich getrennt, irgendwie. Sie hatten nie darüber gesprochen. Es war einfach klar gewesen. Vielleicht waren sie auch einfach zu jung für eine Beziehung gewesen.

Jetzt wo er Fuji sah, fragte sich Tezuka, was wohl aus den Anderen geworden war. Oishi war Arzt, das wusste er. Sie trafen sich gelegentlich zu einem Kaffee oder telefonierten. Er lebte mit Kikumaru zusammen, denn das Golden Pair war irgendwann im Laufe der Oberschule auch auf andere Art ein Paar geworden, nicht nur beim Tennis. Kikumaru hatte, zur Überraschung aller, Tiermedizin studiert. Niemand hatte ihm ein solch schweres Studium zugetraut, Tezuka wohl am allerwenigsten.

Was aus Kawamura geworden war, war klar. Er hatte das Lokal seines Vaters übernommen und gehörte mittlerweile zu den besten Sushiköchen Japans.

Echizen war Tennisprofi, auch nichts Überraschendes. Tezuka wusste das nur weil er gelegentlich Berichte über ihn im Fernsehen sah. Gesprochen hatte er den Jüngeren schon lange nicht mehr.

Und die Anderen? Tezuka wusste es nicht, hatte sich auch nie darum gekümmert. Wieso also kam er gerade jetzt auf diese Gedanken? Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu dem jungen Pianisten. Er war der Grund, Fuji war immer der Grund gewesen wenn er sich über Dinge Gedanken gemacht hatte, die ihm sonst egal waren.

Gebannt lauschte Tezuka der Darbietung, nahm seinen Blick nicht eine Sekunde von der Bühne, blinzelte nicht einmal. Gerade als Fuji den Blick wieder zu seinem Publikum schweifen ließ, kam die Bedienung mit dem Essen und stellte sich genau vor Tezuka. Nicht, dass er keinen Hunger hatte, aber im Moment war Fuji viel interessanter, auch interessanter als sein Vorgesetzter, der ihn gereizt ansprach. Seiner Laune nach zur Urteilen, war das nicht der erste Versuch gewesen, seinen Anwalt in das Gespräch zu verwickeln. Seufzend wandte sich Tezuka den beiden Männern zu: „Verzeihen Sie, ich war abgelenkt."

Er ärgerte sich über sich selber. Gut, Fujis Auftritt hier war überraschend gewesen, aber kein Grund seinen Job zu vernachlässigen. Tanaka räusperte sich

„Schon gut", meinte der Andere gnädig, auch wenn Tezuka wusste, dass es keines Falls gut war. Spätestens am nächsten Tag würde er sich einen Vortrag über Professionalität anhören dürfen, aber das war jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr zu ändern.

Jetzt begannen sie, mit dem Essen, und Tezuka hatte noch etwas Zeit, um Fujis Auftritt zu bestaunen, beziehungsweise immer noch zu erfassen, dass sein er wirklich seinen Exfreund vor sich hatte. Wieso saß Fuji „der Tensai" Syusuke hier in diesem Lokal und spielte Klavier? Gerade bei ihm war sich Tezuka sicher gewesen, dass er studieren, vermutlich nur die Hälfte der Zeit brauchen und seinen Doktor in was auch immer machen würde. Aber Musiker wäre ihm niemals in den Sinn gekommen.

Bald schon war Fujis Auftritt vorbei, und er verschwand von der Bühne. Einen Moment überlegte Tezuka, ob er mit der Ausrede, auf die Toilette gehen zu müssen, hinaus gehen und nach Fuji suchen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Sie waren Freunde, sie hatten sich Jahre nicht gesehen, sie hatten nichts mehr miteinander zu tun. Wieso sollte er das ändern? Fuji hatte sicher kein Interesse daran. Außerdem war er aus beruflichen Gründen hier und nicht privat. Die Arbeit ging in diesem Fall vor.

Zu Tezukas Überraschung wurde das Geschäftsessen allerdings sehr früh beendet und so brachte der junge Jurist seinen Vorgesetzten und dessen Gast zu ihren Limousinen und machte sich dann selbst auf den Weg zu seinem Wagen, der auf dem Parkplatz hinter dem Hotel stand. Als er geparkt hatte, war es noch hell draußen gewesen, jetzt war es dunkel und die Beleuchtung des Parkplatzes ließ sehr zu wünschen übrig. Hätte er das gewusst, hätte sich Tezuka besser gemerkt, wo genau er sein Auto abgestellt hatte. Jetzt hieß es also suchen. Gerade hatte er eine Autoreihe abgesucht, als er Stimmen hörte.

Zuerst wollte Tezuka einfach weiter gehen, allerdings klangen die Stimmen nicht sehr freundlich und Ärger wollte er keinen haben. Man hörte ja oft genug von pöbelnden, betrunkenen Typen oder anderen Ärgernissen. So blieb Tezuka wo er war, mit dem Vorsatz, sich nicht in diesen Streit einzumischen. Als er allerdings eine Stimme deutlich erkannte, schien dieser schlagartig zu weichen.

„Nimm deine Pfoten weg, Brian!" zischte Fujis Stimme, dann hörte man das Geräusch von Haut, die auf Haut klatschte. Entweder hatte Fuji dem Anderen eine geknallt, ihm die Hand weggeschlagen oder sonst etwas in dieser Richtung versucht, um den offenbar recht aufdringlichen Typen namens Brian loszuwerden. Und dieser ließ sich davon wenig beeindrucken, denn Fujis Stimme wurde drohend, auch wenn immer wieder ein erregter Laut zusätzlich über seine Lippen kam. Tezuka schluckte und entschied sich, dass jetzt der geeignete Zeitpunkt kam, dem Kleineren zu helfen.

„Lass ihn los!" forderte der ehemalige Captain von Seigaku den „Angreifer" auf und trat auf die beiden Umrisse zu, die er bei dem fahlen Licht ausmachen konnte.

„Du hörst doch, dass er das nicht will."

Beide Umrisse schienen einen Moment erstarrt zu sein, denn man hörte weder ihre Stimmen, noch schienen sie sich zu bewegen. Dann allerdings, so schnell, dass Tezuka nicht mal blinzeln konnte, drehte sich der einer der Beiden um und baute sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

„Misch dich nicht ein. Verschwinde!" die dunkle, bedrohliche Stimme des deutlich größeren Mannes schien in der Dunkelheit nach zu hallen, doch Tezuka hatte nicht vor, einen Exfreund im Stich zu lassen.

„Das werde ich nicht. Lass deine Finger von ihm", versuchte es der brünette Mann erneut und trat einen weiteren Schritt auf Brian zu, der scheinbar kein Typ für Diskussionen war, denn er näherte sich Tezuka, streckte einen Arm nach ihm aus. Ob ihn zu verprügeln oder nur zu packen, wollte Tezuka nicht herausfinden, also dankte er im Stillen seinem Großvater für die jahrelangen Judostunden und setzte zu einem Wurf an, der dafür sorgte, dass Brian erst gegen ein anderes Auto stieß und dann zu Boden ging.

Kurz wartete er, was nun passieren würde, doch Brian schien sich nicht mehr zu rühren. Tezuka hoffte, dass er sich nichts getan hatte, aber schließlich hatte er Fuji bloß helfen wollen und dass auf dem Parkplatz zu wenig Platz war, dafür konnte er nun wirklich nichts. Dann ging er auf Fuji zu.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Der Tensai lehnte an einem Auto, Tezukas Auto, wie dieser bei genauerem hinsehen erkannte, und rauchte eine Zigarette. Das war schon mal ein Schock für den jungen Juristen, ebenso wie Fujis Erscheinung. Er sah nicht mehr so strahlend aus, wie auf der Bühne, sondern eingefallen, viel zu schmal und ausgelaugt.

„Danke...für die Hilfe meine ich." Er schien Tezuka nicht zu erkennen, stieß sich lediglich von dem Auto ab und wollte gehen.

„Warte, ich fahre dich heim", schlug Tezuka vor und hielt den Kleineren an der Schulter fest.

„Fass.Mich.Nicht.An." Mit einem Ruck riss er sich von Tezuka los, fuhr sich durch's Haar und zog erneut an der Zigarette. „Ich komme schon klar. Und ich steige grundsätzlich nicht zu Fremden ins Auto. Von der Sorte bin ich nicht. So verzweifelt kann ich gar nicht sein."

Fremder? Von der Sorte? Fuji erkannte ihn offensichtlich wirklich nicht, schien sogar zu glauben... Nein, daran wollte Tezuka nun wirklich nicht denken.

„Ich bin kein Fremder und jetzt komm, Fuji, ehe der Typ wieder aufwacht."

Nun stockte der Kleinere und drehte sich um. Woher kannte dieser Typ seinen Namen?

„Wer bist du?" fragte er misstrauisch. Tezuka hatte sich ins innere des Auto gebeugt, startete die Zündung und schaltete das Licht an, stellte sich dann draußen wieder so hin, dass Fuji ihn beleuchtet sehen konnte.

Fuji musterte ihn, dann riss er die Augen auf. „T-tezuka?"

Der Angesprochene konnte nur nicken, denn plötzlich hatte er einen über das ganze Gesicht strahlenden Fuji an seinem Hals hängen. Der Kleinere schien sich wirklich zu freuen, ihn zu sehen.

„Ähm...soll ich dich nun heimfahren?"

„Nein...weißt du, meine Wohnung hat einen Wasserschaden und ich wollte eigentlich bei einem Freund übernachten, der mich scheinbar versetzt hat, also werde ich fragen ob ich hier im Hotel bleiben kann." Noch immer lächelte Fuji, so wie immer, ein absolut undurchsichtiges Lächeln, die Augen geschlossen und mit dem Anschein, als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben.

„Steig ein, du kannst bei mir bleiben." Tezuka würde den Kleineren doch nicht einfach in irgendeinem Hotel oder auf der Straße übernachten lassen.

Tezukas Wohnung war groß und gemütlich. Etwas, das man dem strengen, zielstrebigen, jungen Mann vielleicht nicht zugetraut hatte. Beim Betreten kam man zuerst in einen Flur, der nach rechts einen Bogen machte und in die Küche mündete. Gegenüber der Küche befand sich das Wohn- und Arbeitszimmer, der größte Raum der Wohnung. Bad und Schlafzimmer befanden sich am Ende des Flurs.

Neugierig erkundete Fuji die Wohnung seines ehemaligen Captains, natürlich erst, nachdem er im Flur brav die Schuhe ausgezogen und diese, ebenso wie seine Jacke, ordentlich weggeräumt hatte.

Im Wohnzimmer ließ er sich dann seufzend auf das große, bequeme Sofa fallen und schloss die Augen. Tezuka stand in der Tür und musterte ihn.

„Hast du Hunger?"

Fuji nickte als Antwort nur mit geschlossenen Augen und gähnte leise.

„Ich mache dir etwas, du kannst duschen, wenn du willst."

Der Kleinere sah nämlich absolut nicht so aus, als hätte er in den letzten Tagen schon mal Wasser gesehen. Also legte Tezuka ihm Handtücher bereit und begab sich dann in die Küche.

Den Zimt stellte er vorsichtshalber ans andere Ende des Raumes, wollte er Fuji das doch nicht zumuten. Während er Fuji ein Omelette zubereitete, lauschte Tezuka dem Prasseln der Dusche und schließlich stand ein frisch geduschter, in ein übergroßes Handtuch gewickelter Fuji in der Küche.

„Leihst du mir was zum Anziehen?"

Der Angesprochene nickte, stellte das Essen auf den Tisch und deutete Fuji an, sich zu setzen. Dann verschwand er ins Schlafzimmer, suchte Fuji etwas heraus, das er über Nacht würde tragen können und kam damit wieder in die Küche, setzte sich dem Tensai gegenüber.

So wie es schien, hatte Fuji nicht nur kein Wasser, sondern auch nichts zu Essen gesehen. Was war nur aus ihm geworden?

Fuji schien seine Gedanken zu erraten, was bei Tezukas irritiert-geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck wohl auch nicht weiter schwer gewesen war.

„Überrascht?" Fuji lächelte leicht, es war kein Standardlächeln, es war traurig.

„Hat alles nicht so geklappt wie ich wollte. Aber schau nicht so, als würde ich auf der Straße leben, keinen Job haben und mich aus Mülltonnen ernähren." Er kicherte und verputzte den Rest seines Abendessens.

„Aber können wir darüber vielleicht morgen reden? Ich bin verdammt müde."

Tezuka nickte und führte Fuji in sein Schlafzimmer. „Ich schlafe auf dem Sofa", erklärte er und legte Fuji den Pyjama aufs Bett.

„Morgen früh muss ich zur Arbeit. Essen und Trinken ist da. Fühl dich ganz wie zuhause. Ich werde gegen Mittag zurück sein. Wenn du gehst, ich lege dir einen Schlüssel hin. So kannst du jederzeit rein und raus."

Er nickte Fuji zu, wünschte ihm eine Gute Nacht und wollte rausgehen, doch der Kleinere hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Tezuka...wieso tust du das? Ich meine...du hilfst mir wegen Brian, nimmst mich einfach mit hierher, gibst mir etwas zu Essen, lässt mich in deinem Bett schlafen und dann vertraust du mir, obwohl du keine Ahnung hast wer ich bin, was aus mir geworden ist, deinen Wohnungsschlüssel an."

So etwas hatte Fuji seit Jahren nicht mehr erlebt. Jeder Mensch war doch nur auf seinen eigenen Vorteil aus und Tezuka widersprach allem, was er in den letzten Jahren gelernt hatte.

„Wir sind doch Freunde, wieso sollte ich dir nicht helfen? Gut, wir haben uns die letzten Jahre nicht gesehen, trotzdem werde ich dich nicht im Stich lassen. Gute Nacht, Fuji."

Dann verließ er das Schlafzimmer. Die Kleidung für den nächsten Tag hatte er bereits mitgenommen um Fuji am Morgen nicht wecken zu müssen. Er legte die Sachen auf das Sideboard, zog sich um, machte sich im Bad fertig und legte sich anschließend aufs Sofa.

Fuji kuschelte sich in das große, weiche Bett, zog die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze hoch, schloss die Augen und schlief augenblicklich ein.


	2. Chapter 2

**Autorin:** Conzi-Chan  
**Titel der Story:** Life's Not Easy  
**Titel des Kapitels:** Suche nach Fuji  
**Kapitel:** 2/5  
**Charaktere:** Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Syusuke

**Warnung:** Drama, Shōnen-Ai, Darkfic

**Rating:** PG-12  
**Disclaimer:** Die PoT Figuren gehört nicht mir, sondern Takeshi Konomi und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Story.  
**Anmerkungen:** Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler dürfen behalten werden xD  
**Sonstiges:** Für Kritik jeder Art bin ich offen, schließlich will ich besser werden.

**Genug gelabert! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**-----------------------  
**

**Kapitel 2: Suche nach Fuji**

Als Tezuka am Morgen durch das Weckerklingeln seines Handys erwachte, tat ihm erst einmal alles weh. Das Sofa war zwar bequem zum Sitzen, zum längeren Schlafen eignete es sich allerdings weniger. Noch müde stand der junge Jurist auf, ging ins Bad und machte sich fertig, zog sich an und verließ die Wohnung.

Die Morgende verliefen immer ziemlich gleich: aufstehen, duschen, Zähne putzen, frisieren, anziehen, raus aus dem Haus und Auto, weiter zur Firma, dort parken, beim Stehcafé auf dem Weg noch schnell einen Becher Kaffee und ein belegtes Brötchen kaufen und hoch in sein Büro. Er wusste natürlich, dass man sich zum Frühstücken eigentlich Zeit nehmen und es nicht schnell auf dem Weg hoch in den achten Stock erledigen sollte, aber Zeit hatte er morgens nun mal keine. Er war nun mal ein Morgenmuffel und genoss jede Minute, die er schlafen konnte.

Überraschenderweise wedelte Risa, seine Sekretärin, nicht bereits mit einem Brief von der Geschäftsleitung, genauer gesagt von Tanaka. Nach dem vergangenen Abend hatte Tezuka eigentlich damit gerechnet, an diesem Morgen in dessen Büro kommen zu müssen. Er ließ sich von der jungen Frau seine Termine geben und betrat dann sein Büro.

Fuji erwachte vom Geräusch eines Schlüssels, der in der Tür gedreht wurde, war aber noch zu verschlafen, um zu registrieren, wo er sich befand. Noch unausgeschlafen streckte er sich und kuschelte sich wieder in die Kissen.

Draußen vor der Schlafzimmertür hörte er Schritte, dann wurde die Tür geöffnet und eine weibliche Stimme erklang. „Kunimitsu, solltest du nicht längst im Büro sein?"

Fuji öffnete blinzelnd die Augen, nahm die Decke weg, die sein Gesicht zum Großteil verdeckte und setzte sich auf. Er erinnerte sich. Er war in Tezukas Bett, in seinem Schlafzimmer, in seiner Wohnung. Die Frau starrte Fuji an.

„Wer sind Sie? Was tun sie hier?" Man merkte deutlich, dass sie diese Situation als überaus verwirrend empfand, Angst schien sie jedoch nicht zu haben und wenn doch, dann konnte sie sie gut verbergen.

Fuji wusste nicht, wer diese Frau war, aber er wollte keinen Ärger und deswegen erklärte er: „Mein Name ist Fuji Syusuke, ich bin ein Schulfreund von Tezuka und er hat mir netterweise erlaubt, bei ihm zu übernachten."

Langsam nickte die Fremde und reichte Fuji die Hand. „Ich habe schon von Ihnen gehört, Fuji-san. Ich bin Kizuhara Aiko, Kunimitsus Freundin, naja Verlobte, wenn er mir endlich einen Antrag machen würde."

Seine Überraschung konnte Fuji in dem Moment nicht verbergen. Er hätte Tezuka nie zugetraut, eine ernsthafte Beziehung zu haben. Dazu war er immer zu emotionslos, zu distanziert gewesen. Der einzige Mensch, der ihm gelegentlich eine Emotion hatte entlocken können, war er selber gewesen. Es schien sich wirklich vieles in den letzten Jahren geändert zu haben. Sein Tezuka war erfolgreich, so gut wie verlobt und führte ein schönes Leben. Und er selber? Nun, da gab es nichts aufzuzählen.

Aiko sah ihn fragend an, lächelte dann entschuldigend

„Ich wollte Sie wirklich nicht stören Fuji-san. Ich muss auch gleich wieder los. Ich hatte nur etwas hier vergessen."

Sie ging wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer, suchte im Wohnzimmer und verschwand dann wieder aus der Wohnung, nachdem sie sich von Fuji verabschiedet hatte.

Dieser lehnte sich seufzend zurück, kuschelte sich ins Bett. Tezukas Fast-Verlobte war wirklich nett, aber das machte es auch nicht leichter.

Fuji hatte sich schon in der Mittelschule in seinen stoischen Captain verliebt, hatte sich aber nie Hoffnungen in die Richtung gemacht. Überraschend waren sie dann kurz vor Ende ihrer Mittelschulzeit doch irgendwie zusammen gekommen. Fuji wusste bis heute nicht wie es dazu gekommen war, da die Beziehung jedoch nur wenige Wochen ging, niemand außer ihnen davon gewusst hatte und bis auf einem Kuss eh nichts zwischen ihnen gewesen war, hatte Fuji seine aufkeimende Hoffnungen recht schnell wieder begraben. Tezuka war einfach kein Mensch für eine Beziehung gewesen. Das hatte sich jedoch offensichtlich geändert.

Nach der Mittelschule hatten seine Eltern Fuji dann auf ein Internat für Hochintelligente geschickt. Natürlich war er damit nicht einverstanden gewesen, aber egal wie oft er protestiert hatte, sein Vater war hart geblieben. Ein Jahr hatte es der Tensai auf der Schule ausgehalten, dann war er einfach abgehauen, war untergetaucht und hatte sich nicht mehr bei seinen Eltern gemeldet.

Aber was nützte es, über die Vergangenheit nachzudenken? Seufzend stand Fuji auf, ging ins Bad und duschte, in der Hoffnung, dass das warme Wasser seine trüben Gedanken vertreiben würde.

In ein großes Handtuch gewickelt trat er einige Minuten später aus dem Bad, ging in die Küche und machte sich etwas zu Essen, aß, zog sich anschließend an und sah sich dann in Tezukas Wohnung um. Eigentlich deutete nichts darauf hin, dass der Größere in einer Beziehung steckte: keine Fotos, keine Wäsche, die eindeutig nicht Tezuka gehören konnte, kein Make-Up oder Ähnliches im Bad. Aber wieso sollte Aiko ihn belügen? Außerdem hatte sie einen Schlüssel zu der Wohnung, das sprach doch für sich.

Den Vormittag verbrachte Fuji vor dem Fernseher. Schon lange hatte er nicht mehr einfach nur entspannt auf dem Sofa gelegen und nichts getan. Gegen 13:30h drehte sich wieder ein Schlüssel in der Wohnungstür und Tezuka kam herein.

„Ich bin wieder zurück." Er fand Fuji auf dem Sofa liegend vor. „Hast du Hunger? Ich habe uns etwas zum Mittagessen mitgebracht."

Sein Frühstück war zwar noch nicht lange her, war aber auch nicht sehr reichhaltig gewesen. „Ja gerne, lass uns essen."

Das gemeinsame Mittagessen verlief sehr entspannt. Fuji fragte Tezuka ein wenig über seinen Beruf aus und dieser erzählte von seinen Aufgaben, von seinem Tag. Dann kam Fuji auf den Vorfall vom Morgen zu sprechen. „Deine Freundin war vorhin hier."

Tezuka verschluckte sich. „Aiko war hier?" fragte er hustend und trank einen Schluck um die gebratenen Nudeln, die in seinem Hals stecken geblieben waren, weg zu spülen.

Fuji nickte.

„Ja...sie musste wohl etwas holen, das sie vergessen hatte."

„Sie vergisst regelmäßig Dinge bei mir. Manchmal frage ich mich wo sie ihren Kopf hat", lächelte er leicht, sah Fuji dann an. „Hat sie irgendwas gesagt?"

Der Kleinere überlegte, schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Nichts Wichtiges. Sie war überrascht, mich hier vorzufinden. Ich habe ihr erklärt, dass du so nett warst, mich bei dir übernachten zu lassen."

Fuji trank einen Schluck ehe er fragte: „Wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?"

„Etwa sechs Jahre...wir haben uns kennen gelernt als ich Praktikum in der Anwaltskanzlei ihres Vaters gemacht habe. Irgendwie kam es dann dazu, dass wir uns unterhalten haben und dann zusammen beim Mittagessen waren. Dann waren wir immer zusammen Essen und sind gelegentlich ausgegangen. Irgendwann waren wir dann ein Paar. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wann genau das war."

Für Fuji klang das sehr schwammig.

„Kein Kribbeln im Bauch? Keine große Romanze?" Eigentlich erwartete er nicht, dass Tezuka über seine Gefühle sprach. Das hätte ihn bei Tezuka stark gewundert, aber wenn er bereits so lange mit dieser Frau zusammen war, dann musste er diese doch auch lieben.

„Nein...ich war einfach gerne mit ihr zusammen. Sie war anders als die anderen Frauen, nicht so laut, so nervend. Sie hat mich in Ruhe gelassen, wenn ich Ruhe brauchte und war zum reden da, wenn mir nach reden war. Ich kann das nicht erklären, es hat einfach irgendwie gepasst."

Ja es klang schwammig, ganz eindeutig. „Seht ihr euch oft?"

Tezuka zuckte die Schultern. „Meist am Wochenende, wenn ich nicht zu viel zu tun habe. Ab und zu gehen wir auch in meiner Mittagspause zusammen Essen."

„Wieso wohnt ihr nicht zusammen?" fragte Fuji weiter.

„Ich brauche meine Privatsphäre, meine Ruhe. Ich kann nicht dauernd jemanden um mich haben."

„Oh...dann geh ich wohl besser." Fuji ließ sein Besteck sinken und stand auf, aber Tezuka hielt ihn fest.

„Unsinn, so war das nicht gemeint. Außerdem stört mich deine Anwesenheit nicht, im Gegenteil ich freue mich, dass du da bist."

Lächelnd ließ sich Fuji wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken „Ich will dir trotzdem nicht so lange auf die Nerven gehen, dein Schlafzimmer in Beschlag nehmen. Ich versuche nachher mal meinen Freund zu erreichen, dann kann ich zu ihm gehen."

Tezuka nickte leicht. „Wenn du willst, aber meinetwegen musst du wirklich nicht gehen."

Trotzdem machte sich Fuji nach dem Mittagessen erst einmal auf den Weg, versprach aber später zurück zu kommen und Tezuka wenigstens Bescheid zu geben.

Tezuka verbrachte die folgenden Stunden damit, einzukaufen, seine Wohnung aufzuräumen (speziell sein Arbeitszimmer hatte es mal wieder dringend nötig), mit seiner Mutter zu telefonieren und sich von ihr für das Wochenende zum Essen einladen zu lassen.

Seit er ausgezogen war, war er verpflichtet, mindestens einmal in der Woche bei seinen Eltern vorbei zu fahren, schließlich war er ihr einziges Kind.

Dann rief er bei Oishi an, erzählte diesem von seinem Treffen mit Fuji, was zur Folge hatte, dass das Telefon sehr schnell in Eijis Fingern landete, der Tezuka genauestens ausfragte, wie es Fuji ging, was er machte, wo er wohnte usw. Das Meiste wusste Tezuka allerdings selber nicht.

Er beschloss, Fuji zu fragen. Allerdings kam er an dem Tag nicht mehr dazu, denn der Kleinere kam nicht wie versprochen zurück. Tezuka machte sich ein wenig Sorgen, dachte an den Vorfall vom Vorabend, aber vielleicht hatte Fuji bei dem Freund, zu dem er hatte gehen wollen, auch einfach nur die Zeit vergessen.

Doch auch am nächsten Tag kam Fuji nicht und den darauf auch nicht. Tezuka machte sich nun wirklich Sorgen. Auch wenn sie sich lange Zeit zuvor nicht gesehen hatten, Fuji würde nie einfach weg bleiben, ohne sich zu melden, zumindest nicht, wenn er es versprochen hatte.

Also nahm sich Tezuka frei und machte sich auf die Suche. Er hatte nur keine Ahnung, wo er den Kleineren suchen sollte. Ihre gemeinsame Zeit lag lange zurück. Sie kannten sich kaum noch und er hatte keine Ahnung, wo sich Fuji in seiner Freizeit aufhielt oder wer seine Freunde waren. Sein Weg führte Tezuka zu dem Hotel, in dem er den Kleineren wieder gesehen hatte.

Dort war er allerdings seit seinem letzten Auftritt nicht mehr gewesen, dafür konnten sie Tezuka allerdings seine Adresse geben. Das war also der nächste Anhaltspunkt.

Die Gegend in der Fuji lebte, war ein Ort, den Tezuka nicht freiwillig betreten würde: Überall lag Müll verstreut, Penner lagen am hellen Tage betrunken auf der Straße, die Fassaden der Häuser waren heruntergekommen, in vielen Dächern fehlten Ziegel und ein widerlicher Gestank war allgegenwärtig. Tezuka fragte sich, ob die Frau im Personalbüro des Hotels ihm nicht vielleicht die falsche Adresse gegeben hatte. Auf dem halb zerrissenen Klingelschild stand aber eindeutig Fujis Name bzw. das was davon noch zu lesen war.

Er klingelte einmal, dann ein zweites Mal. Allerdings machte niemand auf. Tezuka klingelte an einer anderen Klingel mit der Aufschrift „Takiyama". Grade wollte er ein zweites Mal klingeln, als durch die Gegensprechanlage ein Husten ertönte, gefolgt von einem gekrächzten „Ja?"

Tezuka räusperte sich: „Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung. Wissen sie zufällig wo ich Fuji Syusuke finden kann?"

Die Stimme am anderen Ende verneinte. Also versuchte Tezuka weitere Klingeln, immer mit dem gleichen Ergebnis. Entweder hatten die Leute keine Ahnung oder sie waren nicht da. Er wollte die nächste Klingel drücken, da öffnete sich die Haustür und eine alte, kränklich aussehende Frau kam heraus.

„Guten Tag..." begrüßte sie Tezuka und wollte weitergehen, doch dieser hielt ihn auf „Entschuldigen Sie, können Sie mir sagen wo ich Fuji Syusuke finde? Er wohnt hier im Haus."

Die Frau sah ihn an, überlegte einen Moment „Oh ja, Fuji-kun ist ein sehr lieber Junge", sagte sie schließlich. „Er hat mein kleines Kätzchen zum Tierarzt gebracht, geht immer für mich einkaufen oder zur Apotheke. Ich habe ihn schon einige Tage nicht mehr gesehen." Sie schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Aber vielleicht ist er in diesem Club."

„Was für ein Club?" Tezuka hatte keine Ahnung was die Alte meinte.

„Er arbeitet in einem Nachtclub, nicht weit von hier, dort die Straße runter."

Tezuka bedankte sich und lief los, froh diesen Ort verlassen zu können. Er würde Fuji dringend helfen müssen, eine andere Wohnung zu finden. Wie konnte der Tensai nur in so einer Gegend hausen? 

Sein nächstes Ziel war allerdings auch nicht besser. Zwielichtige Gestalten standen an jeder Straßenecke, Obdachlose, Drogenabhängige oder Alkoholiker säumten die Straßenränder und es stank entsetzlich nach Fäkalien und Abfall. Gegen diese Straße war die Wohngegend von Fuji ja noch richtig hübsch.

Der Nachtclub „Happy Hour" sah auch nicht besser aus. Das heruntergekommene, fast schon abrissreife Gebäude war ein Betonbau. Der rot-bräunliche Putz war bereits zum Großteil abgeblättert, die Mauer mit Grafitis beschmiert. Tezuka öffnete die Tür, die zu seiner Überraschung nicht verschlossen war.

Er betrat einen dunklen Flur und die Luft roch so, als wäre schon ewig nicht mehr gelüftet worden. Am Ende des Ganges waren Geräusche zu hören und ein schwacher Lichtschein drang durch eine halb-geöffnete Tür.

Tezuka trat in etwas Glitschiges und wollte lieber nicht wissen, was „es" war. Angeekelt öffnete er die Tür ganz, platzte in eine Szene, auf deren Beobachtung er gern verzichtet hätte." Er wandte den Blick ab, räusperte sich.

Der Mann, der sich gerade auf dem Tisch mit einer wenig bekleideten Frau vergnügte, hob den Kopf, ließ von seinem „Spielzeug" ab und zog seine Hose wieder hoch ehe er auf Tezuka zuging. „Wir haben geschlossen!"

Er musterte Tezuka ausgiebig, der von seiner Erscheinung nicht zu dem Klientel gehörte, der in seinem Club normalerweise verkehrte.

„Ich suche jemanden, der bei ihnen arbeitet", meinte Tezuka und wischte seinen Fuß an dem Teppichboden sauber.

„Sie sind doch kein Bulle, oder?" Der Mann musterte ihn skeptisch.

Tezuka schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich suche nach Fuji Syusuke. Haben sie ihn gesehen?"

Der Clubbesitzer überlegte, grinste dann: „Mein Gedächtnis weist einige Lücken auf." Informationen gab es in solchen Kreisen nie umsonst, also reichte Tezuka ihm 75000 Yen (1).

„Vielleicht hilft das Ihrem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge."

Das Geld verschwand so schnell in der Hosentasche des Mannes, dass Tezuka nicht mal blinzeln konnte.

„Fuji Syusuke, ja der arbeitet gelegentlich hier, spielt Klavier. Kommt gut an der Junge." Er nickte anerkennend. „Aber sein letzter Auftritt ist schon mindestens eine Woche her. Haben Sie mal bei Big B nachgeschaut?"

Big B? Der Name war Tezuka neu. „Wer ist dieser Big B?" verlangte er daher zu wissen.

„Ein erfolgloser, amerikanischer Rapper, der seit einigen Jahren versucht, in Japan groß raus zu kommen, bisher nicht sehr erfolgreich. Ich habe allerdings keine Ahnung, wo sich Big B zur Zeit aufhält. Er kommt gelegentlich hierher, früher öfter, seit einigen Wochen weniger."

Tezuka nickte, bedanke sich für die Informationen und ging. Fuji hatte wirklich nicht mit den sympathischsten Menschen Kontakt. Sein Weg führte ihn nun zu Yian, einem Bekannten aus seiner Studienzeit, der Journalismus studiert hatte und nun für eine bekannte Zeitung arbeitete. Vielleicht würde er dort Informationen zu diesem Big B bekommen.

Yian war erfolgreich, trotzdem hatte Tezuka ihn noch nie arbeiten gesehen, wenn er mal wieder vorbei gekommen war.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da. Wenn das nicht Tezuka Kunimitsu, der Obermacker von irgendwas ganz Großem..."

„Leiter der Rechtsabteilung", verbesserte ihn Tezuka, reichte Yian die Hand und setzte sich zu ihm. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Sonst wärst du nicht hier." Yian war ein lebensfroher Mensch, der fast nichts ernst nahm, nicht auf den Mund gefallen war und jedem seine Meinung sagte.

Dafür schätzte ihn Tezuka, denn Yian würde niemals lügen oder die Wahrheit schön reden. Das Leben war einfach wie es war.

„Also? Was willst du wissen?"

„Ich suche jemanden Namens Big B, keine Ahnung wie er wirklich heißt. Ein erfolgloser Rapper, der aber scheinbar schon mehrfach versucht hat nach Oben zu kommen. Ich dachte, dass ihr vielleicht schon mal etwas über ihn gebracht habt."

Der Schwarzhaarige tippte etwas in seinen PC, wartete dann ab und überflog die Ergebnisse „Oh ja, wir haben einiges über ihn...was genau willst du wissen."

„Sein richtiger Name oder eine Adresse...irgendwas, das mir hilft ihn zu finden."

Yian nickte. „Gib mir ein bisschen Zeit. Ich ruf dich an, in Ordnung."

Tezuka nickte, bedankte sich und machte sich dann auf den Heimweg.

1)Entspricht etwa 500€ - ca. 150 Yen entsprechen 1€


	3. Chapter 3

**Autorin:** Conzi

**Titel der Story:** Life's Not Easy  
**Titel des Kapitels:** Was ist geschehen?  
**Kapitel:** 3/5  
**Charaktere:** Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Syusuke

**Warnung:** Drama, Shōnen-Ai, Darkfic

**Rating:** PG-12  
**Disclaimer:** Die PoT Figuren gehört nicht mir, sondern Takeshi Konomi und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Story.  
**Anmerkungen:** Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler dürfen behalten werden xD  
**Sonstiges:** Für Kritik jeder Art bin ich offen, schließlich will ich besser werden.

**Genug gelabert! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**-----------------------**

**Kapitel 3: Was ist geschehen?**

Tezuka hatte Fuji nicht gefunden, dafür aber einen Einblick in sein Leben gewonnen und das Gesehene gefiel ihm gar nicht. Fuji lebte in einer Gegend, in der er nicht mal seinem schlimmsten Feind eine Wohnung wünschte, schien mehrere kleine Jobs zu haben und pflegte Umgang zu zwielichtigen Gestalten. All das minderte nicht unbedingt seine Sorge um den Kleineren.

Zuhause angekommen erwartete ihn eine Überraschung. Fuji saß vor seiner Haustür. Allerdings war das kein Grund zur Freude, denn er sah alles andere als gut aus. Irgendjemand hatte den zierlichen Mann verprügelt so viel stand fest: Sein rechtes Auge blau und geschwollen, die Lippe aufgeplatzt und einige größeren und kleinen Schürfwunden waren sichtbar. Besorgt kniete sich Tezuka zu Fuji, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Tezuka..." kam es leise von Fuji, dann hob er den Kopf. Man sah deutlich, dass er geweint hatte. „Shhh...", meinte der junge Jurist mit sanfter Stimme, etwas, dass man Tezuka unter normalen Umstände nicht zutraute, „…ich bring dich nach oben." Schon hob er Fuji vorsichtig vom Boden und auf seine Arme, brachte ihn die Treppe hoch und in seine Wohnung. Fuji lehnte sich vertrauensvoll gegen ihn und schloss müde die Augen.

In der Wohnung setzte Tezuka ihn auf dem Sofa ab, ging dann ins Bad und ließ Wasser in die Wanne, holte anschließend Fuji, half ihm beim Ausziehen und setzte ihn dann in das warme Wasser. Zuerst hatte Fuji protestieren wollen als Tezuka angefangen hatte ihn auszuziehen, erntete jedoch einen strengen Blick seines ehemaligen Captains und ließ sich dann helfen. Tezuka würde ihm sicher nichts tun. Fuji ließ ein zufriedenes Seufzten hören und lehnte sich entspannt zurück, genoss das warme Wasser auf seiner Haut. Tezuka saß schweigend neben ihm. Er würde Fuji später immer noch fragen können was passiert war. Jetzt war es erstmal wichtiger, dass es dem jungen Pianisten besser ging.

Nachdem er Fuji einige Zeit einfach nur im Wasser hatte sitzen und sich entspannen lassen, griff Tezuka nach einem weichen Schwamm, tauchte diesen ins Wasser und strich über Fujis Haut, reinige die verletzten Stellen ganz vorsichtig. Ab und zu zuckte der Kleinere zusammen, aber schließlich war er sauber, zumindest soweit Tezuka ihn gewaschen hatte, denn weiter als bis zum Bauch war er nun wirklich nicht gegangen. Das wäre ihm unangenehm und Fuji sicher auch.

Im Bad konnte er sehen, dass Fuji mit blauen Flecken übersät war, sich aber scheinbar keine schlimmeren Verletzungen zugezogen hatte. Einen Arzt würde er wohl nicht rufen müssen, es sei denn er würde noch andere Verletzungen finden oder Fuji würde ihm sagen, dass er schmerzen hatte. Dann würde er Oishi anrufen und darum bitten sich Fuji anzusehen, jedoch ohne Eiji. Der Rotschopf würde nicht unbedingt dabei helfen, dass sich Fuji ausruhen konnte.

Nach dem Bad wickelte er Fuji in seinen Bademantel, hob ihn wieder auf die Arme und brachte ihn ins Schlafzimmer, legte ihn aufs Bett.

„Bleib hier, ich mache dir etwas zu Essen" Fuji nickte nur leicht. Hunger hatte er zwar keinen, wollte Tezuka aber auch keine weiteren Sorgen machen.

Nach einiger Zeit kehrte der ehemalige Captain mit einer Schale Suppe zurück, achtete darauf, dass der Kleinere einige Löffel aß und ließ diesen dann schlafen. Er selbst ging ins Wohnzimmer und las ein Buch. Weit kam er allerdings nicht, denn das Telefon klingelte.

Yian war dran mit den Informationen über Big B. „Tut mir Leid, hat etwas gedauert...also Big B heißt Brian Thomson, ist 29 Jahre alt und kommt aus New York. Vor vier Jahren ist er nach Japan gekommen und hat eine Platte produziert, die aber schnell aus den Läden verschwand, weil sie nicht gut ankam.

Er hat dann bei verschiedensten Plattenfirmen versucht, einen Vertrag zu bekommen, wurde aber überall abgelehnt. Seitdem hat man nichts Positives mehr über ihn gehört. Er saß zweimal wegen Körperverletzung im Gefängnis und ist auch sonst kein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Ich hab mir seine Polizeiakte..."

„Yian, das will ich gar nicht wissen. Das ist illegal", unterbrach Tezuka ihn schnell. Als Anwalt durfte er so etwas nun wirklich nicht wissen.

„Ja schon gut, jedenfalls möchte ich dem Typen nicht zu nahe kommen...Körperverletzung, diverse Verkehrsunfälle, Beamtenbeleidigung, unerlaubter Waffenbesitz, Drogenkonsum...die ganze Palette. Ich schicke dir die wichtigsten Fakten noch per E-Mail, dann kannst du dich selber davon überzeugen."

„Ist gut, danke Yian...du hast was gut bei mir."

„Kein Problem, du darfst mich dafür mal Einladen. Also, man hört sich."

„Ja, einverstanden…bis dann."

Damit war das Gespräch beendet und Tezuka widmete sich wieder seinem Buch, was allerdings auch nicht half, ihn von seinen Gedanken abzulenken. Was war die letzten Jahre nur mit Fuji passiert?

„Tezuka?" Der Angesprochene schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Fuji stand im Bademantel in der Wohnzimmertür und sah ihn an. Augenblicklich fragte sich Tezuka, wie lange er sich Gedanken über Fuji gemacht hatte, laut der Uhr mindestens zwei Stunden lang.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

Als Antwort erntete er zuerst ein Schulterzucken, dann meinte Fuji: „Den Umständen entsprechend, denke ich..." Er setzte sich neben Tezuka aufs Sofa.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht." meinte dieser schließlich. Wenn es Fuji überraschte, dass Tezuka das zugab, dann zeigte er es nicht.

„Nachdem du versprochen hattest wieder hierher zu kommen und nicht gekommen bist. Ich habe nach dir gesucht."

„Hast du das? Und?"

Nun klappte Tezukas das Buch, das er noch immer in der Hand hatte, zu. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin geschockt."

Fuji lachte traurig auf „Das habe ich mir gedacht." dann seufzte er leise „Es hat sich einfach so entwickelt..."

Der Größere konnte ihm nicht folgen. „Entwickelt? Fuji, du gehörtest zu den Besten in der Mittelschule, die Oberschule musst du doch auch so gut abgeschlossen haben."

Fuji schüttelte den Kopf „Ich habe die Oberschule gar nicht abgeschlossen." Er sah in Tezukas überraschtes Gesicht und begann zu erklären: „Nach der Mittelschule hat mein Vater mich auf eine teure Privatschule geschickt. Er wollte, dass ich auf dieser Schule für Hochbegabte mein volles Potential entfalten kann. Ich habe es schon immer gehasst ein „Genie" zu sein.

Auf der Schule habe ich mich gar nicht wohl gefühlt und in der Mitte meines zweiten Jahres bin ich abgehauen, einfach so. Ich habe einige Sachen in meinen Rucksack gepackt und habe die Schule verlassen, ohne jemandem etwas zu sagen. Ich hatte es satt, dass immer alle meinen, mir vorschreiben zu müssen was ich zu tun oder zu lassen habe.

Die erste Zeit habe ich mir immer nur so viel Geld erarbeitet, dass ich von Stadt zu Stadt reisen konnte, geschlafen habe ich in Bahnhofshallen oder U-Bahn Stationen oder wo immer es auch sonst halbwegs warm war."

Fuji hatte sich ein Sofakissen genommen, drückte dieses an sich. „Auf der Straße gibt es viele interessante Menschen und jeder hat seine eigene Geschichte erlebt. Irgendwann lernte ich Dodi kennen, keine Ahnung wie er wirklich heißt, aber er wurde eben so genannt.

Dodi war Musiker, Pianist und lebte auf der Straße, war dem Alkohol verfallen. Gelegentlich arbeitete er in Bars oder Nachtclubs. Auch wenn er viel getrunken hat, war er ein netter Mann, der sich meiner angenommen hat. Er sprach mit einigen Barbesitzern, vermittelte mir dort kleine Jobs, etwas zu Essen und Schlafplätze, außerdem brachte er mir Klavier spielen bei. Ich hatte schon immer eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe, habe schnell gelernt und es hat mir Spaß gemacht. Jede freie Minute saß ich am Klavier, konnte bald selber schon einige einfache Nummern spielen. Nach und nach wurde ich besser, deutlich besser und mittlerweile, etwa 11 Jahre nach meinen ersten Klavierstunden, bin ich wirklich gut."

„Gut? Du bist mehr als gut", warf Tezuka ein, „Wieso machst du nichts aus diesem Können? Du musst doch nicht in Bars oder Nachtclubs spielen. Bewerbe dich als Pianist bei einem Orchester."

Fuji lachte „Wie soll ich das machen? Ich habe nicht mal die Schule abgeschlossen und studiert habe ich auch nicht."

„Dann mach es nach. Ich weiß, dass du das schaffen kannst."

Der Tensai schüttelte den Kopf. Ihm fehlten die Mittel dafür. „Ich wüsste nicht wie...außerdem...ich bin diesen Weg gegangen."

„Fuji, man kann einen Weg immer zurückgehen...es mag Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, aber jeder geht mal einen Umweg." Der Tensai nickte nur leicht. Er war jetzt nicht in Stimmung darüber nachzudenken, auch wenn er wusste, dass es eigentlich sein musste. Er spürte Tezukas Blick auf sich ruhen, sagte aber nichts.

Der Erste, der wieder etwas sagte, war Tezuka.

„Und wer ist dieser Big B?" Für diese Frage erntete er nur einen überraschten Blick, dann ein leises Seufzen ehe Fuji antwortete: „Brian, du hast ihn gesehen, der Typ, der mich auf dem Parkplatz so bedrängt hat."  
Tezuka erinnerte sich. Wie hätte er das auch vergessen können.

„Ich wollte eigentlich zu ihm, aber er war so aufdringlich. Ich dachte, dass er sich beruhigen würde, deswegen bin ich wieder zu ihm gegangen. Du siehst ja was dabei heraus gekommen ist."  
Seufzend nickte der junge Jurist. Also hatte dieser Big B Fuji so zugerichtet. „Wieso hast du mit so einem Typen überhaupt Kontakt?"  
„Er war mein Freund."  
„Bei solchen Freunden, brauchst du keine Feinde mehr."  
„So meinte ich das nicht. Wir waren zusammen."  
Das konnte Tezuka nun gar nicht verstehen. Wie konnte Fuji sich in so einen Typen verlieben?  
„Ich habe mich von ihm getrennt, deswegen hat er mich geschlagen. Aber jetzt muss ich mir eine andere Wohnung suchen. Brian weiß wo ich wohne."

Tezuka stand auf, sah den Kleineren an. Er wollte Fuji helfen, wollte dass er ein besseres Leben bekam als jetzt.

„Du kannst hier bleiben. Die Wohnung ist groß genug für uns beide."

Wieder schüttelte Fuji mit dem Kopf „Ich will dir nicht zur Last fallen und dein Leben durcheinander bringen."

„Das tust du nicht. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Eine Last wären eher die Sorgen, die ich mir mache, wenn ich wüsste, dass du bei Menschen bist, die dir sowas...", er deutete auf das geschwollene Auge, „...antun. Oder wenn ich wüsste, dass du in deine ‚Wohnung' zurück gehst."

Fuji seufzte leise. „Aber ich schlafe auf dem Sofa und ich kümmere mich um den Haushalt, die Wäsche usw." Wenn er schon bei Tezuka wohnen durfte, wollte er sich auch nützlich machen.

„Einverstanden!" der Größere reichte ihm die Hand und Fuji ergriff sie. Damit war es abgemacht. Fuji würde bei Tezuka wohnen. 

Die folgenden Tage erholte sich Fuji immer mehr, nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch seelisch. Die Zeit mit Tezuka war schön, fast so unbeschwert wie früher und auch Tezuka empfand es als äußerst angenehm, mit Fuji zusammen zu sein. Wenn er von der Arbeit kam, hatte Fuji bereits das Essen fertig. Der Kleinere hatte ein Talent zum Kochen, denn es schmeckte wirklich gut.

Sie unternahmen auch etwas zusammen, gingen ins Kino oder ins Theater und natürlich zum Tennis. Fuji war anfangs zwar aus der Übung gewesen, hatte sich aber schnell wieder eingefunden und auch Tezuka machte es Spaß zu Abwechslung gegen einen vernünftigen Gegner zu spielen.

Eines Nachmittags, etwa drei Wochen, nachdem Fuji bei Tezuka eingezogen war, kam der junge Jurist mit einer guten Nachricht nach Hause.  
„Ich weiß jetzt endlich, wie du die Schule zu Ende machen und dir nebenbei problemlos Geld verdienen kannst." Miete musste der Tensai bei Tezuka nicht zahlen, dafür kümmerte er sich um den Haushalt.

Fuji, der gerade dabei war seine Kakteen zu pflegen, die Tezuka ihm zum Einzug geschenkt hatte, hob den Kopf und schielte aus der Küche Richtung Flur, wo Tezuka noch seine Schuhe und Jacke wegräumte. „Ach ja? Wie denn?" fragte er ein wenig skeptisch.

Der Größere kam zu ihm. „Also...ein Kollege von mir hat einen Sohn und der möchte unbedingt Klavierstunden nehmen. Mein Kollege hat mich gefragt, ob ich jemanden wüsste, weil die Musikschule überlaufen und überteuert ist. Du könntest ihm doch Klavierstunden geben", erklärte er seinen Einfall.

Fuji fand es ja toll, dass sich Tezuka solche Gedanken um ihn machte und alles in Bewegung setzte damit er doch noch die Kurve bekam, aber es ging nicht. „Weil ich keine Räumlichkeiten und kein Klavier habe."

Allerdings sah Tezuka darin kein Problem. „Dann gibst du die Stunden bei deinen Schülern Zuhause."

Obwohl Fuji noch skeptisch war, willigte er ein und gab dem Sohn von Tezukas Kollegen Klavierstunden. Schnell verschwand die anfängliche Skepsis und er ging erheblich ruhiger und selbstsicherer an den Unterricht heran. Schon nach wenigen Wochen hatte sich in den höheren Kreisen herum gesprochen, dass es einen talentierten, jungen Musiker gab, der Klavierstunden zu einem fairen Preis anbot. So hatte er bald nicht nur einen, sondern fünfzehn Schüler und für jede Stunde bekam er 1800 Yen.

Das Geld, das Fuji nun verdiente nutzte er dafür um die Abendschule zu finanzieren. Er wusste zwar, dass Tezuka ihn so gut er konnte unterstützt hätte, wollte dem Anderen aber nicht zu sehr auf der Tasche liegen und der Klavierunterricht war schließlich gut bezahlt, dass er es sich leisten konnte die Schule selber zu finanzieren. Er hatte ja auch sonst keine weiteren Ausgaben.

Die Zeit verging, nun da er so viel zu tun hatte, viel schneller als vorher. Mittlerweile war der Dezember angebrochen, Fuji wohnte also bereits seit vier Monaten bei Tezuka und es wurde zunehmend kälter draußen. Fuji mochte die Kälte nicht besonders, besaß aber glücklicherweise einen warmen Wintermantel und passende Handschuhe.

An einem kalten Dezemberabend kam Fuji aus der Abendschule und machte sich auf den Heimweg. Es war schon irgendwie unglaublich wie sich sein Leben verändert hatte und er war Tezuka unglaublich dankbar für alles was er getan hatte. Fuji gefiel das Leben zusammen mit seinem ehemaligen Captain, zeitweise hatte er sogar das Gefühl, dass er Tezuka doch vielleicht irgendwie wichtig war, dass der Andere etwas für ihn empfand, aber wenn er dann sah, dass Tezuka mit Aiko telefonierte oder sie einfach in die Wohnung kam, schließlich hatte sie einen Schlüssel, dann verdrängte er diesen Gedanken immer ganz schnell wieder.

„Ich liebe dich." Fuji lächelte traurig als er die Aufschrift auf den Lebkuchenherzen las, die zur Weihnachtszeit überall verkauft wurden. Ein westlicher Brauch soviel er wusste, aber irgendwie kam vieles aus dem Westen hier gut an. Ob er Tezuka eines kaufen sollte? Wahrscheinlich würde der Größere es selbst dann nicht verstehen. Der zierliche Mann fragte sich ob er Tezuka sagen sollte, dass er ihn seit der Mittelschule liebte, aber irgendwie brachte er es nicht über sich. Der Andere genoss sein Leben offenbar so wie es war, wieso ihm also dieses Glück nehmen?


	4. Chapter 4

**Autorin:** Conzi

**Titel der Story:** Life's Not Easy  
**Titel des Kapitels:** Gefühlschaos  
**Kapitel:** 4/5  
**Charaktere:** Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Syusuke

**Warnung:** Drama, Shōnen-Ai, Darkfic

**Rating:** PG-12  
**Disclaimer:** Die PoT Figuren gehört nicht mir, sondern Takeshi Konomi und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Story.  
**Anmerkungen:** Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler dürfen behalten werden xD  
**Sonstiges:** Für Kritik jeder Art bin ich offen, schließlich will ich besser werden.

**Genug gelabert! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**-----------------------**

**Kapitel 4: Gefühlschaos**

„Was machst du eigentlich an Weihnachten?" fragte Tezuka seinen Mitbewohner während ihres gemütlichen Sonntagsfrühstücks. Sie hatten sich angewöhnt, am Wochenende gemeinsam zu frühstücken. Meistens begannen die Samstage und Sonntage gleich: Tezuka genoss es, ausschlafen zu können und Fuji stand auf, bereitete das Frühstück und weckte Tezuka gegen elf Uhr, weil er der Meinung war, dass der Größere genug geschlafen hatte. Nach einem zehnminütigen Kampf um die Decke, die Fuji Tezuka wegzog, stand der junge Jurist murrend auf, ging unter die Dusche und zog sich an. Nach einer Tasse Kaffee war er dann halbwegs ansprechbar und bereit zum Frühstücken.

„Eigentlich nichts…und du? Gehst du mit Aiko essen? Oder seid ihr hier? Soll ich euch alleine lassen?" Weihnachten war nun einmal der Tag an dem die Paar gemeinsam ausgingen, also würde Tezuka sicher mit seiner Fast-Verlobten zusammen feiern.

„Nein, Aiko fliegt am 24. mit ihren Eltern zum Skiurlaub nach Europa. Das ist schon seit Monaten geplant. Ursprünglich sollte ich sie begleiten, da ich allerdings erst am dem 28. Dezember Urlaub bekommen habe, war das nicht möglich."  
„Wir könnten uns einen gemütlichen Abend machen", meinte Fuji lächelnd, „Wir stellen einen kleinen Weihnachtsbaum auf, schmücken ihn zusammen, kochen und essen zusammen und hören schöne Musik und spielen Schach oder ein anderes Spiel." Schach war das erste Spiel gewesen, das Fuji eingefallen war, das Tezuka möglicherweise spielen würde. Der Tensai war überzeugt, dass sein ehemaliger Captain niemals freiwillig solche Spiele wie „Nobody Is Perfect", „Therapy" oder „Tabu" spielen würde, obwohl der Gedanke, Tezuka bei der Aufgabe zu beobachten, einen Polizeihund pantomimisch darstellen zu müssen, durchaus reizvoll war.

„Ja, klingt nach einer guten Idee."

„Und du willst wirklich einen Gänsebraten machen?" Tezuka sah den zierlichen Mann neben sich skeptisch an, der gerade fleißig die Kochbücher mit westlichen traditionellen Rezepten in der Buchhandlung durchblätterte.

„Natürlich, wenn wir schon Weihnachten feiern mit Tannenbaum, Geschenken, frischen Plätzchen und einem Weihnachtsmann aus Plastik an unserem Balkon, dann sollten wir auch das traditionelle Weihnachtsessen kochen und das ist nun mal ein Gänsebraten mit Rotkohl und Klößen."

Der Größere fragte sich ernsthaft, ob Fuji die nötigen Zutaten irgendwo würde kaufen können, beschloss aber, sich nicht weiter einzumischen. Fuji war ja dafür bekannt, das Unmögliche zu schaffen.

Tatsächlich! Am 24. Dezember kam Fuji Syusuke mit zwei riesigen Einkaufstüten in die Wohnung, packte Gänseteile, Rotkohl aus dem Glas und Klöße aus. Vermutlich hatte er einen Delikatessladen aufgesucht. Tezuka betrachtete alles aus sicherer Entfernung, zwar hatte Fuji vorgeschlagen, dass sie zusammen kochen könnten, allerdings war der junge Jurist nicht unbedingt sehr hilfreich am Herd. Trotzdem fragte er vorsichtig: „Fuji, brauchst du Hilfe?"

„Beim Kochen nicht, aber du könntest das Obst klein schneiden." Lächelnd deutete der Tensai auf diverse Früchte, die er aus der Einkaufstüte genommen hatte.

„Gibt es Obstsalat?"  
„Nein, eine Weihnachts-Bowle." Mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln hielt der Kleinere nacheinander eine Flasche Rum, eine Flasche Weißwein und eine Flasche Sekt in die Höhe. Tezuka ahnte Böses, nickte jedoch brav und begann das Obst zu entkernen, zu schälen und zu schneiden.

„Sehr schön…wenn du fertig bist, kannst du alles in den Topf geben, Zucker und den Rum dazu gießen. Wir lassen die Früchte einige Stunden darin ziehen, dann kommt der Weißwein dazu und anschließend stellen wir die Bowle kalt. Heute Abend löschen wir sie noch mit Sekt ab." 

„Fuji, ich habe ja erst gezweifelt, aber der Gänsebraten ist dir wirklich sehr gut gelungen", lobte Tezuka die Kochkünste seines Mitbewohners und steckte sich den letzten Bissen ihres Festmahls in den Mund. Das Eis, das es zum Nachtisch geben sollte würde Tezuka nicht mehr essen können, dessen war er sich sicher.

„Und jetzt waschen wir gemeinschaftlich ab und dann machen wir es uns mit der Bowle auf dem Sofa bequem", schlug Fuji den weiteren Verlauf des Abends vor. Skeptisch blickte der Größere zu dem Topf mit Fujis Weihnachtsbowle. Das waren einige Liter und Fuji hatte offenbar ernsthaft vor, dass sie den Topf alleine leeren sollten.

Zuerst machten sie sich allerdings an den Abwasch. Die Arbeit dauerte zusammen nicht sehr lange und bald saßen sie gemeinsam auf dem Sofa. Es war eine sehr gemütliche Atmosphäre; ein sanftes Licht, das lediglich von einigen Kerzen und der Beleuchtung am Weihnachtsbaum gespendet wurde, der Duft nach Zimt, Koriander und Nüssen, der von den Keksen ausging, die Fuji am Vortag noch gebacken hatte, und ruhige, besinnliche Musik.

„Hier…ich hoffe du magst sie." Der zierlichere Mann reichte Tezuka ein Glas von der Bowle und setzte sich neben ihn, erhob sein eigenes Gefäß. „Auf ein schönes Weihnachtsfest." Lächelnd erhob auch der Größere sein Glas und stieß mit Fuji an. „Auf ein schönes Weihnachtsfest", erwiderte er den Toast, trank dann einen Schluck. Tezuka war niemand, der besonders viel Alkohol trank, auch wenn er einiges vertrug. Wie viel genau wusste er allerdings nicht.

„Du willst doch hoffentlich nicht, dass wir den ganzen Topf heute noch leeren."  
„Hmm, vielleicht…mal sehen…" Fuji schmunzelte und fischte mit einem Löffel die Früchte aus seinem Glas.

„Hmm…der Topf ist immer noch halb voll", nuschelte Fuji leise, unterdrückte ein Gähnen und stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch, ehe er sich an Tezuka anlehnte. „Du trinkst nicht genug."

„Du dafür schon. Du bekommst heute keine Bowle mehr, sonst wird das keine angenehme Nacht für dich." Fuji hatte zwar nicht so viel getrunken, dafür aber die ganzen Früchte gegessen, die mit Rum durchtränkt waren. Kein Wunder also, dass sein Mitbewohner betrunken war.

„Mir geht's gut, keine Sorge." Er lächelte zu Tezuka hoch, machte es sich dann wieder an seiner Schulter gemütlich und schloss die Augen. „Hättest du lieber mit Aiko als mit mir gefeiert?" fragte Fuji, nachdem er eine Weile geschwiegen hatte.

Der Größere war von der Frage überrascht. Wieso machte sich Fuji darüber Gedanken? Sie waren Freunde, Aiko war seine Freundin, irgendwann Verlobte und Frau. Man konnte es gar nicht vergleichen.

„Ich finde es schön, so wie es ist."  
„Das beantwortet aber nicht meine Frage."  
„Ich habe noch nie mit Aiko zusammen gefeiert und habe deswegen keine Vergleichsmöglichkeit. Die letzten Jahre war ich immer bei meinen Eltern. Und dieses Jahr feiere ich mit dir. Es ist schön und sehr gemütlich. Bei meiner Familie ist das alles immer stressiger und lauter."

Fuji nickte leicht und schloss dann wieder seine Augen. „Tezuka…", begann er dann wieder, setzte sich auf und sah den Größeren an.

„Hmm?"

„Hast du mich in der Mittelschule eigentlich geliebt?"

Tezuka schwieg, wich Fujis Blick aus indem er zu den Tannenbaum ansah. Fuji seufzte leise und stand dann auf, lächelte Tezuka an, um seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Keine Antwort war auch eine Antwort. „Schon gut, vergiss es einfach."

In dem Moment wäre er gerne gegangen, hätte sich zurückgezogen, um den Größeren nicht sehen zu müssen, bedauerlicherweise war das nicht möglich, lebte er doch in Tezukas Wohnung.

„Ich weiß es nicht", kam allerdings schließlich die leise Antwort von Tezuka und Fuji sah ihn wieder an während er weiter sprach: „Ich habe dich wirklich sehr gerne gehabt, ich habe dir vertraut und ich war gerne mit dir zusammen. Es war irgendwie ähnlich wie mit Aiko heute, also… ja, ich denke schon, dass ich dich geliebt habe."  
Für Fuji klang es allerdings immer noch sehr schwammig, so wie die ganze Beziehung mit Aiko.

„Tezuka, vertraust du mir?"

„Ja, natürlich."  
„Stört es dich wenn ich hier bin?"  
„Nein. Ich dachte, wir hätten das geklärt. Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist."  
„Hast du etwas gegen mich?"  
„Was soll die Frage? Natürlich nicht… ich mag dich."  
„So… und wo ist der Unterschied zu früher?"  
Erneut schwieg Tezuka. Was sollte er dazu sagen?  
„Und wo ist der Unterschied zu Aiko?"  
Wieder Schweigen.  
Fuji seufzte wieder. „Siehst du?" Der Kleinere schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Und nur mal nebenbei bemerkt. Du lebst nicht mit Aiko zusammen, weil du deinen Freiraum brauchst und ich bin hier und es stört dich kein bisschen. Du hast mir sogar gesagt, dass dich meine Anwesenheit freut. Ich will dir natürlich nichts aufdrängen, aber vielleicht denkst du wenigstens einmal in deinem Leben über deine Gefühle nach. Ich für meinen Teil habe dich in der Mittelschule geliebt und liebe dich auch jetzt noch."

Irgendwann musste er Tezuka einfach sagen, wie er die ganze Situation sah und was er fühlte. Und diese Situation war nun gekommen, auch wenn der Alkohol vermutlich seine Finger im Spiel hatte.

Der Rest lag nun an Tezuka. Wenn der Größere ihm nun sagen würde, dass er nichts für ihn empfand, dann würde er gehen und ihn am Besten nie mehr wieder sehen und ihn noch besser vergessen.

Tezuka schwieg jedoch, eigentlich so wie immer, wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was er sagen sollte. Gut, Fuji hatte schon irgendwie Recht und er fühlte sich auch wohl bei ihm, aber so war es auch bei Aiko. Andererseits konnte er sie nicht dauerhaft ertragen, und bei Fuji störte ihn das nicht. Seine Beziehung mit Aiko hatte so auf jeden Fall keine Zukunft, das war ihm klar, aber wie er zu Fuji stand, wusste er nicht.

„Du musst nicht sofort antworten", meinte Fuji leise. „Denk einfach darüber nach und höre auf deine Gefühle."  
Tezuka nickte und stand auf. „Gute Nacht, Fuji."

„Gute Nacht, Tezuka. Träum schön." Mit einem sanften Lächeln kam der Kleinere auf Tezuka zu, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Einen kleinen Denkanstoß würde er ihm ja noch geben dürfen.

Die folgenden Tage vergingen ohne besondere Ereignissen, wenn man davon absah, dass Tezuka bis zum 8. Januar Urlaub hatte immer sehr befangen reagierte wenn sie nun zusammen waren. Fuji gab jedoch weiterhin seinen Klavierunterricht und ging zur Abendschule, sodass sie sich nicht rund um die Uhr sahen. Tezuka wusste seine Gefühle einfach nicht einzuschätzen, dabei war ihm klar, dass es absolut falsch war darüber nachzudenken. Er war jedoch nicht besonders gut darin auf sein Herz zu hören.

Immer wenn er Fuji nun gegenüber stand, wurde der Größere ziemlich still, wich Fujis Blick aus und vermied es tunlichst, ihm näher als einen Meter zu kommen, was sich der Kleinere zum Anreiz nahm, Tezuka ein bisschen zu ärgern indem er z.B. in der Küche immer grade an den Schrank musste, vor dem Tezuka stand, oder öfter als sonst einen Fussel am Hemd des Größeren entdeckte.

An einem Nachmittag, Tezuka kam gerade vom Einkaufen nach Hause, hörte er, wie Fuji mit jemandem sprach. Offenbar telefonierte der Tensai.

„Ja, natürlich das wäre kein Problem…Nein, ich habe Silvester noch nichts vor…Hmm, ja gut, dann um 17 Uhr. Ich werde da sein. Ich freue mich darauf….Tschüss."

Fuji hatte dich nicht wirklich ein Date für Silvester, oder? Hatte er ihm nicht vor einigen Tagen noch gesagt, dass er ihn liebte? Und jetzt ging er mit jemand anderem aus? Gut, Fuji hatte ziemlich viel getrunken, trotzdem hatte es schon so geklungen, als sei es ihm mit seinen Gefühlen ernst.

„Du bist ja schon wieder Zuhause", meinte Fuji, der den Größeren im Flur stehen sah. „Tut mir Leid, das Mittagessen ist noch nicht ganz fertig"

„Hmm…", meinte Tezuka nur und ging an dem Kleineren vorbei. Die Tatsache, dass dieser ein Date hatte, gefiel ihm nicht. „Ich habe ohnehin keinen Hunger."

„So? Na schön, du kannst ja dann später essen." Fuji war verwirrt. Was war denn jetzt mit Tezuka los? Irgendwie wirkte er verärgert, auch wenn man sich bei dem Größeren nie sicher sein konnte, was Gefühle anging, aber dass er sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer verkroch, gab Fuji schon zu denken.

„Tezuka, kommst du zum Abendessen?" fragte Fuji und klopfte zum wiederholten Mal an die Tür und zum wiederholten Mal sagte Tezuka ihm, dass er keinen Hunger habe.

„Du kommst da jetzt raus und isst etwas!" Langsam reichte es dem zierlicheren Mann wirklich. Was auch immer mit Tezuka war, er verhielt sich wie ein kleines Kind. „Wenn du jetzt nicht raus kommst, dann komme ich rein, glaub mir. Ich habe auf der Straße gelernt, wie man Schlösser knackt."  
Einen Moment war es still, dann öffnete Tezuka die Tür und auf Fujis Gesicht bildete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Es geht doch. Jetzt lass uns essen, oder nein…" Er drehte sich um und sah Tezuka direkt an. „Erst sagst du mir, wieso du dich in deinem Arbeitszimmer verkriechst."

Wenn Tezuka ihm geantwortet hätte, hätte Fuji das sehr überrascht, doch das Schweigen des Größeren war genau das, mit dem er auch gerechnet hatte.  
Fuji öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt, sah den Anderen bedrohlich an. Bei niemandem, der so viel kleiner war als er, hätte sich Tezuka davon beeindrucken lassen, aber er wusste, dass man Fuji niemals unterschätzen sollte. Doch zuzugeben, dass er auf einen Unbekannten, mit dem Fuji an Silvester ein Date hatte, eifersüchtig war, würde er ganz sicher nicht. Außerdem war er nicht eifersüchtig, denn wenn er eifersüchtig wäre, würde das zwangsläufig bedeuten, dass er doch etwas für Fuji empfinden musste und dessen war er sich ja nicht sicher. Was für ein Gefühl sollte das vorhin allerdings sonst gewesen sein, wenn nicht Eifersucht? Hieß das etwa wirklich, dass er, Tezuka Kunimitsu, sich in ihn, Fuji Syusuke, verliebt hatte? Vielleicht sollte er eine wissenschaftliche Dissertation zum Thema „Kann man Liebe durch logisches Ausschlussverfahren definieren?" schreiben. Aber nein, wohl eher nicht.

„Tezuka?" Fuji machte sich Sorgen, denn es war alles andere als normal, dass sich Tezuka so sehr in Gedanken verlor, wie es im Moment der Fall war. „Tezuka?" versuchte er ihn noch einmal anzusprechen.

„Ich glaube, ich liebe dich", die Stimme des Größeren war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Wie bitte?" Fuji glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

Nun sah Tezuka ihn direkt an. „Fuji, ich glaube, nein…eigentlich bin ich mir recht sicher…Ich liebe dich." Auf dem Gesicht des Kleineren breitete sich ein ehrliches Lächeln aus. „Siehst du, hab ich es dir nicht gesagt." Dann strich er dem jungen Juristen über die Wange, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich liebe dich auch."

„Gehst du an Silvester dann mit mir aus?"

„Tut mir Leid, ich kann Silvester nicht." Fuji sah ihn entschuldigend an.

„Ja, ich weiß…du hast ein Date. Ich habe dein Telefonat vorhin gehört." Er versuchte möglichst neutral zu klingen, was ihm allerdings absolut nicht gelang.

Erst sah der Kleinere ihn verwirrt an, dann begann er zu lachen. Glaubte Tezuka wirklich, dass er ein Date hatte und war deswegen eifersüchtig?

„Tezuka, du bist süß", begann Fuji den Satz „Nein, ich habe kein Date, also kein Grund eifersüchtig zu sein. Das Telefonat vorhin, da habe ich mit Jerry, dem Besitzer einer Cocktailbar in der Innenstadt, gesprochen. Er möchte, dass ich Silvester in seiner Bar spiele."  
„Ach so…" Nun kam sich Tezuka ein wenig dumm vor.

„Ich muss um 17h da sein, spiele dann von etwa 18 Uhr bis 19 Uhr und von 22 Uhr bis 23 Uhr. Den Rest des Abends werde ich dann wohl bei der Feier in der Bar bleiben. Sie ist sehr schön und dort ist auch immer viel los. Die Feier ist nur für geladene Gäste. Wenn du möchtest, besorge ich dir eine Einladung, dann können wir zusammen feiern."

Tezuka nickte. Er würde gerne Fujis Auftritt sehen und mit ihm feiern. „Ja, mach das bitte."


	5. Chapter 5

**Autorin:** Conzi

**Titel der Story:** Life's Not Easy  
**Titel des Kapitels:** Coming Out  
**Kapitel:** 5/5  
**Charaktere:** Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Syusuke

**Warnung:** Drama, Shōnen-Ai, Darkfic

**Rating:** PG-12  
**Disclaimer:** Die PoT Figuren gehört nicht mir, sondern Takeshi Konomi und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Story.  
**Anmerkungen:** Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler dürfen behalten werden xD  
**Sonstiges:** Für Kritik jeder Art bin ich offen, schließlich will ich besser werden.

**Genug gelabert! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**-----------------------**

**Kapitel 5: Coming Out**

„Drei… Zwei… Eins… Frohes neues Jahr!" schallte es einheitlich durch den Raum, Knallbonbons waren zu hören und alle wünschten einander ein schönes und erfolgreiches kommendes Jahr.

Fuji lehnte sich an seinen Freund, der einen Arm um den Kleineren legte. Es war noch ungewohnt für Tezuka, Fuji statt Aiko im Arm zu halten, doch unangenehm war es ihm nicht. Normalerweise hätte er diese Nähe in der Öffentlichkeit sehr ungern zugelassen, aber im Moment achtete ohnehin niemand auf sie. Die Gesellschaft drängte sich nach draußen, bestaunte dort das wunderschöne und sehr aufwändig gestaltete Feuerwerk. Immer wieder ging ein Raunen durch die Menge, begeisterte „Ohhhs" und „Ahhhhs" wurden laut.

Gegen ein Uhr spürte Fuji, dass sich langsam aber sicher eine starke Müdigkeit ihn ihm ausbreitete, daher wandte er sich an Tezuka, der dem Kleineren allerdings schon zuvor kam. „Bist du müde, Fuji?" Als Antwort erhielt er zuerst nur ein leichtes Nicken, dann legte der zierlichere Mann den Kopf leicht schief. „Wir kennen uns jetzt schon so lange", meinte er leise, erntete dafür ein Nicken von seinem Freund, der nicht sicher war, worauf der junge Pianist jetzt hinaus wollte. Fuji war niemand, den man leicht durchschauen konnte.

„Und jetzt sind wir ein Paar."  
Wieder nickte Tezuka.

„Und ein neues Jahr bedeutet auch immer Veränderungen."  
Der Blick des Größeren wurde skeptisch, Fuji jedoch schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Sollten wir nicht etwas ändern?"  
„Was möchtest du denn noch ändern?" Schließlich hatte es zwischen ihnen in den letzten Tagen sehr viele Veränderungen gegeben. Selbst wenn ihre Beziehung scheitern würde, sie würden niemals zu normaler Freundschaft zurückkehren können.

Noch immer wich das glückliche, ehrliche Lächeln nicht aus Fujis Gesicht. „Eigentlich dachte ich nur, dass wir es lassen könnten, uns mit dem Nachnamen anzusprechen. Ich meine wo wir doch zusammen sind und uns schon so ewig kennen."

Leicht lächelnd schüttelte Tezuka den Kopf. Er hatte schon mit den komischsten Vorschlägen seitens des Kleineren gerechnet, dagegen war diese Bitte ja nun wirklich harmlos.

„Wenn du das möchtest. Mir soll es Recht sein."

Fuji umarmte ihn stürmisch, gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich, Kunimitsu", flüsterte Fuji leise, nachdem er den Kuss wieder gelöst hatte und grinsend fügte er hinzu: „Was gefällt dir besser? Kuni-chan oder Mitsu-chan?"

Tezuka zog es vor, nicht auf diese Frage zu antworten.

„Kunimitsu, gehst du bitte ans Telefon? Ich habe gerade die Hände voll", ertönte Fujis Stimme aus der Küche. Der Angesprochene befand sich im Schlafzimmer und sammelte die dreckige Wäsche ein, stopfte alles in den Wäschesack und ging zum Telefon.

„Kunimitsu, ich wünsche dir ein frohes neues Jahr."  
„Oh…danke, wünsche ich dir auch, Aiko."

„Ich wollte mich ja früher melden, aber meine Sim-Karte vom Handy ist kaputt gegangen, deswegen hatte ich deine Nummer nicht mehr und dann sind wir noch länger geblieben. Ich bin erst vor ein paar Minuten nach Hause gekommen. Aber ich wollte deine Stimme hören, deswegen habe ich sofort angerufen."

Die letzten Tage hatte sich Tezuka keine Gedanken um seine Fast-Verlobte gemacht, hatte einfach nur die Zeit mit Fuji genossen. Als Aikos Stimme ihn an seine Nachlässigkeit erinnerte, übermannte in sein absolut schlechtes Gewissen.

„Schön, dass du dich meldest." Er wusste, dass er sie möglichst bald über das Ende ihrer Beziehung informieren sollte, aber am Telefon war das schlecht. „Ich habe noch Urlaub. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute Abend essen gehen?"  
„Ja, eine tolle Idee, sehr gerne…"

„Gut, ich hole dich dann um halb sieben ab."  
Sie verabschiedeten sich und Tezuka legte auf.

„Wer war denn dran?" Neugierig streckte Fuji den Kopf aus der Küchentür.  
„Aiko…"  
„Oh… ja, verstehe… ist sie zurück?"  
Der Größere kam nun ebenfalls in die Küche, küsste seinen Freund auf die Wange. „Ja, ich werde heute Abend mit ihr Essen gehen, dann werde ich ihr sagen, dass ich die Beziehung beende."  
„Ja, aber mach das höflich und taktvoll", ermahnte der Kleinere ihn und küsste Tezuka flüchtig auf die Lippen.

„Guten Abend, ich hatte einen Tisch für zwei Personen auf den Namen Tezuka reserviert." Nachdem er Aiko von Zuhause abgeholt hatte, waren sie gemeinsam zu ihrem Lieblingsitaliener gefahren. Der Kellner führte sie zu einem ruhigen Tisch im hinteren Teil des Lokals. Die Wände waren in einem Fachwerkstil gehalten, in angenehm warmen Farben.

Überall im Raum standen Pflanzen, wenn auch teilweise künstlich und im Hintergrund hörte man den leisen Klang einer Geige.

„Wir waren schon lange nicht mehr gemeinsam Essen", meinte Aiko lächelnd, nachdem sie an ihrem Tisch Platz genommen hatten. Sanft lächelnd hob sie eine Hand, wollte diese an Tezukas Wange legen, wurde aber von ihm aufgehalten. Gerade wollte er etwas sagen, als er Kellner zu ihrem Tisch kam, die Speisekarte brachte und sich erkundigte, ob sie bereits wussten, was sie trinken wollten.

Zum sicher fünften Mal blätterte Tezuka nun die Speisekarte durch, ohne zu wissen was er essen wollte. Der Grund war ganz einfach: Seine Gedanken drehten sich nur um die Frage, wie er Aiko am Besten beibrachte, dass er sich trennen wollte. Gut, das alleine wäre vielleicht nicht so schwer, aber die Tatsache, dass er sie für einen Mann verließ, machte die ganze Situation schon ziemlich heikel. Vielleicht sollte er ihr das vorerst verheimlichen. Er würde sehen, wie sich das Gespräch entwickeln würde.

Die braunhaarige Frau interpretierte die Nervosität ihres Freundes allerdings in eine gänzlich falsche Richtung. Wie sollte sie auch nicht? Nie im Leben wäre sie darauf gekommen, dass Tezuka, mit dem sie seit sechs Jahren glücklich zusammen war, auf einmal eine Beziehung zu seinem ehemaligen Schulkameraden hatte und sie verlassen wollte.

Auch Aiko hatte sich noch nicht für eine Speise entschieden, beherrschte doch die Frage ihren Kopf, wie der Verlobungsring wohl aussehen würde.

Nachdem sich der Kellner zum achten Mal erkundigt hatte, was die Herrschaften zu speisen wünschten und sowohl Tezuka, als auch Aiko noch immer keine Antwort wussten, konzentrierten sie sich auf die Speisekarte und bestellten irgendetwas.

„Du wirkst so nervös", begann Aiko das Gespräch, in der Hoffnung ihren Freund dazu zu bringen, ihr möglichst schnell den Heiratsantrag zu machen.

„Was? Hmm… nun, weißt du… ich muss dir etwas sagen, aber es fällt mir nicht so leicht."  
Aiko strich ihrem Freund über die Wange. „Sag's doch einfach…so schlimm wird es schon nicht sein", meinte sie, noch immer lächelnd.

„Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, doch…ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll."

Langsam erstarb das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau. Wollte Tezuka ihr etwa keinen Antrag machen? Aber was wollte er sonst? Doch nicht etwa…  
„Ich möchte unsere Beziehung beenden." Fuji hatte ihn zwar noch ermahnt es höflich und taktvoll zu machen, aber Tezuka war nun mal nicht gut mit Worten und er redete auch nicht gerne um den heißen Brei herum.  
Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann schüttelte sie fassungslos den Kopf. „Ich… aber… warum?" Wieso machte er plötzlich nach so langer Zeit Schluss? Hatte sie etwas Falsches gemacht? „Wenn es wegen meiner Eltern ist, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich kann auch so weiterleben wie bisher. Wir müssen nicht heiraten oder zusammen ziehen. Ich liebe dich, ich möchte dich zu nichts drängen."

Es fiel Tezuka nicht leicht. Er mochte Aiko, mochte sie wirklich, doch für eine Beziehung reichte es nicht mehr. „Es tut mir Leid. Nein, es ist nicht wegen deiner Eltern. Mir ist einfach klar geworden, dass ich dich zwar sehr gerne habe, unsere Beziehung aber keine Zukunft hat."

Die brünette Frau ließ den Kopf hängen. „Wieso? Ich meine, warum so plötzlich?"

„Mir ist einfach klar geworden, dass eine solche Beziehung keinen Sinn hat. Ich habe dich wirklich sehr gerne, aber eher wie eine Schwester, eine gute Freundin, verstehst du? Ich kann dich nicht heiraten, verzeih mir. Es liegt wirklich nicht an dir…"  
Sie verstand Tezuka einfach nicht, ließ sich seine Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Aiko konnte es nicht fassen. Ihr kamen die Tränen.

„Kann ich etwas für dich tun?" fragte Tezuka vorsichtig, erntete aber nur ein Kopfschütteln, dann stand sie auf. „Entschuldige, ich fahre nach Hause." Sie drehte sich um. Tezuka bot ihr an sie zu fahren, aber Aiko wollte nicht. Er konnte es verstehen. Seufzend bezahlte er ihre Getränke, cancelte das Essen und verließ anschließend das Lokal, fuhr wieder nach Hause. Er wusste, dass er sie sehr verletzt hatte und es tat ihm auch Leid, aber an seinen Gefühlen konnte er nichts ändern.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?" Fuji saß auf dem Sofa, sah zu seinem Freund, der nicht gut aussah. „So schlecht?"  
Seufzend ließ sich der Größere aufs Sofa fallen, nahm den Anderen in die Arme. „Ich habe die Beziehung mit ihr beendet, aber auch wenn ich weiß, dass es sein musste"  
„Kunimitsu, du kannst doch nichts dafür. Es wäre doch viel schlimmer, wenn du es ihr nicht gesagt hättest oder sie es durch Zufall erfahren hätte."  
Fuji lehnte sich gegen den jungen Juristen, nahm seine Hand, strich ihm sanft über den Handrücken und den Arm nach oben, dann wieder runter. „So schwer es jetzt auch für sie ist, sie wird es verstehen… irgendwann."

Einige Tage lang machte sich Tezuka noch Gedanken wegen Aiko, versuchte sie mehrmals anzurufen, doch ging sie nie ans Telefon.

„Lass ihr Zeit, Kunimitsu. Sie wird sich schon melden." Fuji umarmte ihn von hinten, kuschelte sich an seinen Rücken.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich mache mir aber Sorgen um sie." Seufzend drehte er sich in der Umarmung, nahm seinen Freund in den Arm. „Ich sollte meinen Eltern sagen, dass es mit Aiko aus ist. Sie hoffen ja schon lange, dass ich sie heirate."   
„Ja, das solltest du…was glaubst du, wie werden sie reagieren, dass ihr einziger Sohn seine So-Gut-Wie-Verlobte für einen Mann verlassen hat?"  
„Ich weiß nicht ob ich ihnen schon sagen sollte, dass ich jetzt mit einem Mann zusammen bin."

Fuji nickte leicht. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht…wir sollten abwarten", bestätigte er Tezukas Überlegung. Er kannte die Eltern seines Freundes von früher, wusste, dass sie eher konservativ waren, auch wenn sie vermutlich immer zu ihrem Sohn stehen würde. Die Trennung ihres Sohnes von der Frau, die sie wahrscheinlich bereits als Schwiegertochter gesehen hatten, war aber wohl sicher überraschend genug. Auch wenn er einen kleinen Stich in seinem Innern nicht leugnen konnte.

Tezukas Urlaub endete am 8. Januar. Sein letzter Urlaubstag war ein Sonntag und seine Eltern hatten ihn zum Essen eingeladen, wie fast jede Woche. Noch am Morgen hatte er ein langes Gespräch mit Fuji geführt und sie waren zu zwei Entschlüssen gekommen: Erstens, dass es besser war, es ihnen so früh wie möglich zu sagen. Zweitens, dass Fuji nicht mitkommen würde und Tezuka zuerst alleine mit seinen Eltern reden sollte. So stand der junge Jurist pünktlich vor seinem Elternhaus und klingelte.

Freudestrahlend nahm Ayana ihren Sohn in den Arm. „Frohes neues Jahr Kunimitsu. Schön, dass du da bist. Wir hatten ja gehofft, dass du früher vorbei kommst, aber du hast ja auch immer so viel zu tun."

Im Wohnzimmer begrüßte der jüngste Tezuka seinen Vater und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Sofa, bekam gleich ein Schälchen Sake hingestellt, bedankte sich und trank.

In seinem Elternhaus hatte sich seit seiner Kindheit nur wenig verändert. Die größte Veränderung hatte es wohl vor drei Jahren nach dem Tod seines Großvaters gegeben, denn der alte Mann hatte einige Zimmer für sich gehabt, die dann renoviert wurden und seitdem leer standen. Tezukas altes Zimmer war noch so wie früher, nur waren die Schränke und alles andere leer.

„Kunimitsu, ich weiß, dass du dieses Thema nicht magst, aber…nun ja, willst du Aiko nicht endlich einen Heiratsantrag machen?" Tezuka Kuniharu sah seinen Sohn eindringlich an, fuhr dann fort: „Deine Mutter und ich sind auch nicht mehr die Jüngsten und würden unsere Enkelkinder auch gerne noch erleben."

„Vater, ich…leider wird das nicht möglich sein. Ich habe mich von Aiko getrennt."  
Die Hausherrin, die gerade ins Wohnzimmer kam ließ erschrocken das Tablett mit Tee fallen als sie die Worte ihres Sohnes hörte. „Was? Aber wieso hast du das gemacht?" Sie musste sich setzen, sah ihren Sohn fassungslos an.

„Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich sie zwar mag, aber nicht so, dass es für eine Beziehung reicht oder ich mein Leben mit ihr verbringen könnte."

Im Raum herrschte Schweigen. Die Eltern dachten über die Worte ihres Sohnes nach. Es war sein Leben, er konnte für sich entscheiden und wenn er der Meinung war, dass sie nicht die Richtige für ihn war, dann mussten sie diese Entscheidung akzeptieren.

„Du findest schon noch die Richtige für dich, nicht wahr Kunimitsu?"

„Wir werden sehen." Kunimitsu wollte seine Eltern nicht anlügen, aber ihnen zu sagen, dass er Aiko wegen eines Mannes verlassen hatte, wäre vermutlich ein zu großer Schock. Gut, sie kannten Fuji von früher, hatten auch nie etwas gegen ihn gehabt, zumindest nicht als Schul- und Teamkamerad.

„Seit wann bügelst du deine Hemden eigentlich derart sorgfältig?" versuchte Ayana das Thema zu wechseln und zupfte am Hemd ihres Sohnes.

„Ich bügele meine Hemden nicht, das macht Fuji."  
„Fuji?" kam es synchron von seinen Eltern. In Kurzform und so weit entschärft, dass seine Eltern nicht hinaushören konnten wie es zwischen ihnen stand, erklärte Tezuka daraufhin die Situation mit Fuji.

„Und deswegen lebt er bei mir", schloss er die Erzählung.

Tezuka Ayana hatte die Scherben vom Boden aufgesammelt und staubgesaugt. Mittlerweile saß die Familie gemeinsam am Essenstisch.

„Ich erinnere mich noch gut an Fuji-kun…ihr habt euch früher gut verstanden, oder?" Da ihr Sohn früher nur wenige Freunde gehabt und sie noch weniger von ihnen kennen gelernt hatte, erinnerte sich Ayana gut an Fuji, mit dem Kunimitsu einige Male etwas unternommen hatte.

„Ja, das stimmt", bestätigte ihr Sohn und trank einen Schluck.

„Fuji-kun war immer ein so höflicher Junge. Kunimitsu, wenn ihr zusammen wohnt, hättest du ihn ruhig zum Mittagessen mitbringen können. Es ist wirklich nicht sehr höflich, wenn du ihn alleine in deiner Wohnung warten lässt."

„Es stört ihn nicht, keine Sorge." 

Aus Tezukas Hosentasche hörte man ein leises Piepen als Zeichen, dass der junge Jurist eine SMS bekommen hatte.

„Entschuldigt…" Er zog das Handy heraus, las die SMS, die Fuji ihm geschrieben hatte. Habe für heute Abend einen Film ausgeliehen. Ich warte auf dich, komm nicht zu spät. Ich liebe dich Kuni-chan, dein Syusuke. 

Schon wieder dieser Kosename. Fuji wollte ihn ärgern, ganz eindeutig. Trotzdem schlich sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Er steckte das Handy wieder weg.

„Wer schreibt dir denn, dass du dich so freust?"  
Ertappt!  
„Das war Syusuke, er hat mir nur geschrieben, dass er einen Film für heute Abend aus der Videothek geholt hat."

„Syusuke?" fragte sein Vater irritiert nach.

„Fuji", meinte Tezuka erklärend.

„Íhr nennt euch beim Vornamen?"

Der einzige Mensch, der ihren Sohn bei dessen Vornamen hatte nennen dürfen, war Aiko gewesen und auch erst, nachdem sie bereits zwei Jahre zusammen gewesen waren. Die Eltern waren überrascht.

„Ähm, ja schon…" Tezuka beschloss, dass er seinen Eltern die Wahrheit sagen würde. Die Nachricht mit Aiko hatten sie schließlich auch gut aufgenommen, außerdem standen sie immer hinter ihm, dessen war sich Tezuka sicher.

„Ich muss euch etwas sagen." Kurz atmete er tief durch ehe er weiter sprach: „Ich konnte Aiko nicht heiraten weil ich sie nicht mehr geliebt habe. Ich…ich habe mich in Syusuke verliebt. Ich liebe ihn und er ist jetzt mein Lebensgefährte." Ehe seine Eltern ihn unterbrechen konnten fügte er hinzu: „Ich habe mich bereits in der Schulzeit zu Syusuke hingezogen gefühlt, wir waren auch damals schon für kurze Zeit ein Paar." 

Zum wiederholten Mal herrschte an diesem Nachmittag Schweigen. Was dann passierte, konnte Tezuka nicht mehr so recht erfassen. Er wusste noch, dass seine Mutter ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum verlassen hatte und sein Vater bat ihn mit einer unglaublich ruhigen Stimme, das zu Haus verlassen. Kunimitsu war dann zu seinem Auto gegangen und fuhr seitdem ziellos durch die Stadt. Er kannte seine Eltern, wusste dieses Verhalten zu interpretieren. Sie waren zu geschockt, sehr sogar. Er wusste jedoch nicht, wie es nun weitergehen würde, nur, dass er seinen Eltern Zeit lassen musste.

Einen Film wollte Tezuka an dem Abend nicht sehen. Er kam Heim, setzte sich mit Fuji aufs Sofa und ließ seinen Freund den Film schauen. Der Kleinere lag ausgestreckt, den Kopf auf seinem Schoß gebettet während Tezuka den vergangenen Tag noch einmal durchdachte und Fuji dabei sanft durch's Haar strich. Die Nähe des Kleineren hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn.

Nach seiner Ankunft hatte der junge Pianist sich erkundigt, wie es gelaufen war, Tezuka hatte als Antwort lediglich den Kopf geschüttelt, als Zeichen, dass er im Moment nicht reden wollte, und für Fuji war das in Ordnung gewesen. Er kannte Tezuka, respektierte ihn und wenn der Größere nicht reden wollte, wäre er der Letzte, der ihn dazu drängen würde.

Noch ehe der Film zuende war, stand Tezuka auf, machte sich fertig und legte sich ins Bett. Fuji folgte ihm einige Minuten später. Der Film war egal, wichtiger war, dass an dem Tag offenbar etwas passiert war, das den Größeren sehr mitnahm. Schweigend krabbelte Fuji unter die Decke, schmiegte sich an Tezuka an, legte ein Arm um ihn und war einfach an seiner Seite, hoffte, dass es seinem Freund half.

„Ich habe es meinen Eltern gesagt", begann Tezuka leise, bekam aber keine Antwort. Fuji wollte ihn nicht unterbrechen. „Mit uns meine ich. Meine Mutter hat ohne ein Wort den Raum verlassen und mein Vater hat mich gebeten zu gehen. Ich hatte immer gedacht, dass sie immer hinter mir stehen würden."  
Das war es also, was den Anderen so mitnahm. Fuji verstand ihn, strich ihm über die Wange, flüsterte: „Kunimitsu, lass ihnen Zeit, das zu begreifen. Das kommt alles sehr plötzlich. Ich verstehe ja, dass es dich trifft, aber du musst auch sie verstehen." Der zierliche Mann gab seinem Freund einen flüchtigen, aber sehr sanften Kuss. „Es wird schon, ganz bestimmt."

Fuji sollte Recht behalten. Eine knappe Woche später klingelte das Telefon. Tezuka ging ran, begrüßte die Person auf der anderen Seite der Leitung.

„Ähm…ja, sicher…" Der jüngste Tezuka war etwas überrascht. „Ja, mach ich."

Tezuka lächelte, ging zu Fuji nachdem das Telefonat beendet war und schloss ihn in die Arme.

„Wer war am Telefon?" fragte der Tensai und lehnte sich gegen den Größeren.

„Mein Vater…", antwortete dieser.  
„Und?"

„Wir sollen morgen zum Essen kommen."  
„Wirklich? Das ist toll!" Also hatte er wieder Recht behalten.

„Ja…Syusuke?" Tezuka senkte seine Stimme ein wenig.  
„Hmm?"  
„Ich liebe dich."  
„Ich dich auch, Kunimitsu. Ich dich auch."


End file.
